Robert's Shipping Disaster
On February 3rd, Robert Benfer uploaded a "last chance to buy" video of the special four disc Golden Klayman bundle titled "LAST DAY of Special Klay World DVD bundle!" In response, Youtube user PsychopathUltimatedownloaded the video ad, ripped the audio from the video, extended the audio's length and lowered the pitch to fit the length of his video response "LAST DAY of Special Klay World DVD bullshit ", a video of which took on the bundle ad's attributes from the coloring of the text down the the length of each frame up until the video succeeded the length of the original video. In the video it's revealed that PsychopathUltimate had purchased the bundle in December 4th 2013 and had not received the order, that he resorted to filing a dispute with Paypal on December 30th and that he had gotten a response from Robert on January 2nd 2014 stating that Robert had fallen behind schedule and that he would have the package out by Monday 6th. It is further revealed that Robert had not followed through on his claim as PsychopathUltimate hadn't received his bundle as of the day his video response had been uploaded 3rd. What followed was a photo wherein people claim that they hadn't received their orders as well, the two claims of which come from TheRobertBenferStory, a tumblr page dedicated to Robert Benfer. Following the photo was a proclamation that PsychopathUltimate would refuse removing the video until his bundle had arrived, regardless of the negative responses that he suspected would pour out from Robert's fans. After uploading the file, PsychopathUltimate posted a link to the video on Robert's "Last day" video in the hopes that other potential customers of Robert would see his claim and avoid buying the product. Shortly after, Robert began leaving comments on the video and consistently responded to PsychopathUltimate's replies wherein he claims that someone else was in charge of shipping the products, fell behind schedule and that he'd personally ship out PsychopathUltimate's order. The general response to the video was in the same sentiment as PsychopathUltimate's with other Youtube users claiming that they had also experienced undo delays with their orders. Some among them claimed they'd make videos regarding the matter. Among the few who followed through on their claims were turtlesandthomas and Troy Amadeus. These videos followed the same formula of refusing to take down the video disparaging Robert, exposing his shady business practices and showing comments posted on the internet relating to the shipping delays as PsychopathUltimate's original video. This had the ripple effect of people contacting Robert by E-mail, Twitter and Facebook calling him a scam artist and questioning the whereabouts of their items. The videos created by PsychopathUltimate, turtlesandthomas and Troy Amadeus were spread about Twitter by HollywoodKojima. The video originating the anti-Benfer sentiment was eventually removed two weeks after it was uploaded indicating that PsychopathUltimate had finally received his package. However, on February 25th 2014, PsychopathUltimate uploaded a follow up video revealing that not only was there an item missing from the bundle he received but that he had discovered he had bought a Klay World: Off the Table + Bloody Klayman bundle in June 27th 2012 and never received it. PsychopathUltimate then posted a link to the follow up video on the videos made by Troy Amadeus and turtlesandthomas. When they, among other Youtube users, began posting comments on the follow up video it was revealed that no one other than PsychopathUltimate received their packages despite their videos and persistent Email campaign. Robert was not among those who commented on the follow up video. On March 2nd 2014, Robert posted a video addressing the shipping disaster claiming that the person in charge of handling the orders wasn't able to maintain consistency while shipping out each product and drastically fell behind schedule. He then recommends to anyone who had purchased a product from him that they should forward their Paypal receipt to a new Gmail account named "Benferproblems@gmail.com". On March 4th, Youtube user Troy Amadeus, claiming that his package still hasn't arrived despite his best efforts to contact Robert, proclaimed that he would rip all the content from the Klay World DVD's currently in his possession, upload all of the special feature videos, commentary tracks and Klay World: Off the Table in full length on Youtube as a strike against Robert Benfer. He created a channel, Robber Benfart, in order to do this, but so far he has only uploaded 3 complaint videos, 2 from external sources (PsychopathUltimate's andturtlesandthomas's), and one of his own. On June 10th, a new youtube channel called KnoxProblems uploaded a video titled A Video For Robert Benfer (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iSY_4j-Ngk). It was a compilation of many other people's videos and comments regarding the issue. Its creator claimed he sent it to Robert Benfer. So far, Robert has not commented on or acknowledged the video in any way. This is not out of the ordinary for Robert, so it is currently unknown whether or not the video has been watched. He created another video, called "Another Video For Robert Benfer", on June 20th. It was basically the same thing as the previous video, except with different complaints. On June 28th, KnoxProblems uploaded a video called "The Knox Project". He stated that he would make one more complaint video before taking real action. He asked anyone who hasn't gotten their product from Robert Benfer to send a video saying what you ordered and when you ordered it, so he can compile it into one video. The deadline is July 6 Complaint Videos Category:History of Knox's Korner